


We're only 70 Feet Up...

by EverlastingPetals



Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Deer boi is Claustrophobic, Elevator, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trapped In Elevator, claustrophobic, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: Hey? Were the walls closing in? Or was it just him...?-Two idiots are trapped in an elevator and one of them is extremely claustrophobic...
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547506
Comments: 12
Kudos: 526





	We're only 70 Feet Up...

**Author's Note:**

> For PeanutJellyAndChibs ;w;
> 
> It's finally here! :D

Alastor didn't want to be here right now. 

Alastor wanted to be anywhere  **_ but  _ ** here.

Why did he agree to this again?!

Right, Charlie asked him to. And he couldn't say no. 

Now, he  _ really _ wished he said no. 

Charlie asked Alastor to test out the new elevator they finally fixed. She was too busy to test it herself... And apparently, everyone else was suddenly busy too. Apart from Angel Dust, his boyfriend. 

The Radio Demon was pretty sure he knew why nobody could test it. This thing didn't look the most well... Stable. It was an old-fashioned elevator with a see-through metal door. Nobody had actually stood in it yet to test it, just observing it go up and down. But Alastor couldn't have a poor sinner falling to their death! Well, he could... But Charlie wouldn't let him.

The elevator was small, a little too small. It had a lovely red curtain though. One that was near the door, that could be closed for privacy. Which was odd, because it was an elevator...

He was a little anxious, but as if he would admit that! It's just a small box that moves up and down. Yes, that's  _ exactly  _ what it is! Plus, he would be with Angel. Everything would go fine!

Spoiler, it didn't go fine. 

All they had to do was to go up to the top floor, and then back down again! Simple. 

Once they both stepped into it, Angel walked towards the only way out of the elevator, the door. And closed it. "Alright, here we go!" The spider said. Pressing the top floor button. It went smoothly to say, apart from being a bit... Well... Shakey. Not very noticeable to someone who's not paying attention! 

But being a curious deer, he felt it sway left to right. Was this going fast? Who could tell? 

Well, they could both tell when almost at the top it shook and made a screeching sound. 

They both froze. 

_ Shit. _

_ Shit  _ **_ Shit SHIT! _ **

Well, the two demons both realized at the same time. They were stuck... Probably by the fact that one. They weren't moving, but the elevator was.

It wasn't moving up, or down. But shaking side to side... Yeah, last time they both checked. Elevators weren't meant to do that...

"Oh shit, are we stuck? Damn it." The spider was calm, oddly calm for being stuck. Alastor... Well.

Alastor was kind of the opposite, he saw he was trapped. He had to act calm, he was only nearly at the top story of the hotel, with no exit. Well... The exit wouldn't end very nicely if he tried to use it. Angel was still next to the door. And... Now Alastor was in the corner. 

"Woah, we're high up." Okay, just turn around, and don't look. "HEY CHARLIE UP HERE!" Angel said waving his hands and shouting. Getting her, and a few other demons attention. The old styled elevator swayed from side to side. Making Alasot feel anxious? As if everything in his stomach was empty and heavy at the same time? He suddenly felt really dizzy but kept his smile on.

"WOA ANGEL WHY ARE YOU UP THERE STILL?" Charlie yelled back loudly. Okay, everyone was looking now. "YEA, WE'RE STUCK. IT'S REALLY HIGH UP TOO. HOW DO WE GET DOWN?" The spider yelled back. "UH, I DON'T KNOW! ARE YOU TRAPPED?" Angel sighed. Not noticing that Alastor was still in the small elevator.

"YEAH, WE'RE LIKE 70 FEET UP. WITH NO WAY TO GET OUT... I JUST SAID! WE'RE TRAPPED REALLY HIGH UP. AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO JUMP OUT OF HERE." Okay, okay. He really wanted Angel to shut up right now. This wasn't helping.

Alastor didn't want to ever admit this but. He wasn't the fondest of hights, and...

He was claustrophobic. 

You wouldn't expect that from one of the strongest Demons in Hell, would you? Nobody here did, and they weren't going to expect it any time soon. Because he wouldn't let anyone know.

"OKAY I'LL UH-" She went quiet, talking to vaggie. Angel and Alastor had good hearing since they were both a Spider and a Deer demon. They managed to both hear. "Uh- What do we do?? I don't want it to fall." "I don't think they want it to fall either," Vaggie replied.

Why was Angel so calm. "HEYA, YA KNOW I CAN HEAR YA? AND NO. I DON'T WANT TO FALL. AND I DON'T EXACTLY PLAN ON BECOMING A SPIDER-PANCAKE." Oh, everything was loud. Or, that was just Angel yelling. He felt really dizzy, he was going to sit down when he realized. Right, he was in an elevator. "TRY PRESSING THE BUTTONS...?" Charlie yelled once again.

"OH, YEAH!" That idea didn't really sit well with Alastor, but then again he didn't know what he was feeling. He felt scared. And like he was about to pass out... Angel went over to the buttons and pressed it. "Eek, this thing sure is old." 

Angel paused for a second after pressing the button.

Nothing.

"Damn it..." He went over to where the metal door was. "HEY CHARLIE, IT DIDN'T WORK. WHAT NOW?" Charlie made her way over to the bottom of the elevator, but due to the angle, Angel couldn't see. 

Alastor, however. Was now sitting down on the floor of the elevator with his hands tucked around his legs. He felt scared, genuinely scared. Who wouldn't be after being trapped in a tall, dangerous and old elevator that was stuck at least 100 feet in the air?

Not Angel apparently... Angel didn't seem scared at all... How?! With one flaw in the machine, they could fall to their deaths. Okay, so much for not showing he was scared. He honestly wanted to disappear right then. But, he couldn't.

He couldn't leave if he wanted to. Well, unless he wanted death. Which he didn't. He was glad he was there with Angel, his boyfriend. Even if his boyfriend wasn't making him feel the greatest, but he knew it wasn't intentional. 

He just needed to go back to his room where he could relax. Once he got out of this enclosed box of Hell. "Jeeze, guess we're gonna be stuck up here for a while. Or forever!" Angel joked. Still not noticing the Deer Demon wasn't his normal self. Okay, he felt like the walls were closing in. He could see an exit right there, but that exit would lead to well... Hell. Double death, if you will. They were already dead, but they were both sure they didn't want to see what would happen if they died again.

Alastor buried his head into his knees to try and block out the ringing sound. Great, he was panicking. And it turns out Angel finally noticed when an ungodly screech filled the air. It sounded like a thousand dying radios when the batteries start to run out. And that wasn't the best sound. Also, adding the sound of static in the air.

Angel instantly looked down and in the corner to see his Boyfriend, head buried in his knees, something he'd never thought he'd see. "Woa, Al... you okay?" He'd never really seen The Radio Demon like this. And, it was... Strange... To say the least.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if Alastor was still SMILING! Angel glanced back outside the elevator, okay. Luckily, nobody was looking their way. They were actually trying to help. Which was odd, because normally nobody wanted to help in Hell. But with Charlie, he never knew! 

Well, he'd decided to close the old red curtains he was now glad Charlie put in. They covered the door perfectly, making the elevator a little dark. But now it was more private. 

"Al...? What's wrong?" The Spider asked again, after not getting a reply the first time. "Heya, Smiles... Ya in there?" He asked, sliding down the old-elevator walls to pat the hair of the Deer who was also in the room. No response? "My Deer's fallen asleep on me?" The arachnid joked. Trying to wake up the Deer, until he realized...

"Oh shit, are you shaking?" Damn, he wished he didn't say a lot of stuff out loud. And he just asked the obvious. Of course, he was shaking. What else could he be doing? 

Angel dust crouched down, to be at the same level as the sitting Demon.

Did the walls feel tighter in here? Or was it just Alastor. Yeah, probably just him. He wanted to leave, now. Oh god, the room felt so tight. He was freaking out. What to do? How to esca-

Wait, what...? 

He'd felt a pair of arms... No, two pairs... Three? Three pairs of arms wrapped around him. It would have felt nicer if he didn't feel like he was trapped enough as it is. He gently pushed them off to try to indicate he didn't want them on him.

Angel got the message. "Al, c'mon. What's wrong...? I can't help if you don't tell me." Of course, he couldn't just walk out once they got out.  _ if  _ they got out?

What if they were trapped in here  _ forever?! _

Who knows how long it would take for them to get down!?

_ WOULD  _ they get down?!

The Deer Demon shook his head slightly. Well, tried to while still having it buried in his knees. Sitting in the corner. Angel had hoped just using one hand to stroke the deer's fluffy hair would help. Alastor normally liked that.

"Can you at least say something so I know you're okay...?" He paused. "Okay, I know you're not okay. So what's wrong? ... " Another pause. "Please tell me...?"

While closing his eyes, so he didn't have to look at his Boyfriend, Alastor muttered, "I don't like it..." Okay, progress. 

Now feeling Angel's other hand stroking his hair. "Don't like what, Al?" ... Silence for a good 20 seconds... "It's... The walls..." 

Angel was a little confused.

"Ya don't like the walls? ... Uh, we could change them, Al." No.. Why was it so hard to tell him? Why did everything feel so warm all of a sudden...? 

"It's the walls... I-" How.. Why couldn't he explain this? "It's tight." Was that enough of an explanation? Surely it wasn't only him who could feel it.

"The walls?" He'd Stand up, and Angel was tall. "It's okay Al. There's room." He'd take a bit of a step back, bumping into the old-metal door. Angel hoped that Alastor didn't hear, but Alastor being Alastor... Absolutely heard. 

Angel didn't expect to hear Alastor say anything else, but of course. The Deer Demon surprised him. "I don't like it in here... I can't get out..." It suddenly clicked for Angel.

Alastor never liked small spaces.

Alastor was always in a big room, never in a small one for very long. Angel's room was one of the biggest, he'd gotten to pick it out after being the first Demon to stay at The Hazbin Hotel. Alastor actually enjoyed Angel's room a lot, despite the... Things that were in it sometimes. 

Alastor also had a large room, not as large as Angels. But large enough. Even most of Alastor's clothing was large, and a bit oversized. Damn, his boyfriend was claustrophobic. How didn't he notice? It was pretty obvious... Plus... His boyfriend wasn't too fond of touching. Well, aside from Angel, of course. But not even Charlie could touch him... 

This explained a lot. 

"It's okay Al, we'll be out soon. See the exit's right there. We can see out of it if you want too." Alastor actually looked up from his knees. And boy was Angel scared when Alastor wasn't smiling.

What?

He could see the details of his face almost perfectly. As well as the wet marks from under his eyes, and that big. Unhappy smile. A frown, Alastor always said he was never fully dressed without a smile... And he was right, Angel missed it. And he missed his happy sappy deer. 

He couldn't make the elevator move, but he could bet there for his boyfriend. "Al." He'd sit back down again, and get closer. Not too close, but closer. "It's okay, we'll be out in no time flat." He'd pause again... "You mind if I yell to check with Charlie?" He'd thought to ask before shouting. The Deer looked away and gave a small nod. This wasn't like him, and it made Angel sad.

Opening the curtain a bit. Angel looked down. "HEYA, CHARLIE? WHEN DO YA THINK THE ELEVATOR WILL BE FIXED?" Alastor's ear twitched, which Angel noticed. He silently begged Charlie wouldn't say any longer than 5 seconds. Because he didn't want to see his Radio Demon sad any longer than that. 

"UH- I DON'T KNOW..." She went quiet for a second. "Maybe if I hit th-" Oh. "Oops." That probably wasn't the right button as the small light at the top of the elevator began flickering and turned off. Okay great. This didn't help. "Maybe if I press..." Okay, they were going up. That was a good sign. Until they stopped again. Alastor was still scared, and Angel was a bit scared too, to be honest. 

It was moving? It was moving! Until it wasn't. 

They'd stop pretty close to one of the floors. But not close enough to jump out. Something Alastor really wanted to risk doing right now. But... Obviously, Angel wouldn't let him.

In all honesty, he expected Angel to laugh at him. The most powerful Demon, sitting on the floor of an elevator, crying in the dark. He thought he looked pathetic. 

He felt more hands-on his hair again, which he leaned into. It's okay. Angel was here with him. He was okay... For right now... People were trying to get him out. It's okay. The old elevator kept moving up and down. Thank god the door worked. He didn't want to get too close to it though, as trapped as he felt. He didn't want to fall...

It's okay, he wouldn't fall.

Angel wouldn't let him. 

Alastor froze a bit, something he commonly did when startled. 

He was glad that the curtain on the elevator was shut, but decided to wipe his face dry with his sleeve, something Angel thought was adorable. 

Luckily the elevator was going up, instead of down. So Alastor would have a moment to make himself look, 'presentable'. Angel's patting of the hair, turned more into a pat/hug combination. The spiders two bottom sets of hands wrapped comfortably around the Deer Demon, and the top continuing to feel his way through his fluffy hair. Once they felt the elevator stopped moving, Angel removed one of his hands to pull the curtain open a bit, while still hugging the Radio Demon. 

Yup, they were free! Alastor could have cried, okay. He'd already cried earlier but... Oh, to Hell with it. 

Angel un-latched from the hug and stood up. Followed by the Deer Demon, as he opened the metal doors. He'd let Alastor step out of the small box first because it was clear he didn't like it. The Radio Demon stood up and Rushed out, very relieved. And breathing in the odd-hotel scent. 

He'd hear a small chuckle coming from Angel, and more hands wrapped around him again. 

"You know, next time... I'll use the stairs." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ;w; 
> 
> Me and my friends made a RadioDust server, and we thought we'd share it with all of you! <3 
> 
> https://discord.gg/YXSACBW


End file.
